That's So Weird
by dyoreo12
Summary: Bukan Mark namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menggunakan otak jeniusnya saat menulis lirik lagu untuk penilaian bulanan di sekolah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Mark merasa bisa gila karena otaknya menolak bekerja sama dengannya dan malah memilih untuk memikirkan Haechan yang kini sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pentas dramanya. Bagaimana cara Mark mengatasi masalahnya ini? [Markhyuck/Markchan]


**Title : That's So Weird**

 **Cast  
Mark Lee  
Lee Haechan**

 **Genre  
Romance  
Drama**

 **Inspired : That's So Weird - Minah Girls Day ft. Kanto (Troy)**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I think I'm going crazy these days  
Whatever I do, I imagine you next to me  
Even the songs I write are different  
It's all you, 24 hours, follow you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi, demi Tuhan! Dia harus menulis lirik lagu untuk ditampilkan di tes bulanan sekolahnya, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa membuat lirik lagu seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya Mark membuat lagu mengenai kebebasan, mimpi, dan cerita kehidupan remaja, akhir-akhir ini inspirasi yang muncul di kepalanya hanyalah tentang cinta, cinta, dan cinta.

Mark lebih merasa frustasi lagi, ketika disaat sendirian di kamar asramanya begini. Kenapa? Karena disaat sendiri seperti ini dia jadi sering berhalusinasi. Sialan memang. Mark mengerang kesal ketika ia dapat mendengar suara orang yang amat ia cintai di telinganya, dan ketika ia menoleh ke meja teman sekamarnya -Yoonho, dia juga bisa melihat kekasihnya itu sedang disini.

Astaga.. Mark bisa gila kalau terus-terusan begini, dia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya.. Ini semua gara-gara kekasihnya yang amat menggemaskan itu sehingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Oh my God!" Mark tersentak kaget saat bahunya ditepuk dari belakang, dia berbalik dan menghela napas lega menemukan teman sekamarnya Yoonho ada disana, "Kau mengagetkanku!" Serunya.

Yoonho tertawa melihat wajah Mark, "Kau saja yang sedang memikirkan Haechan jadi tidak tahu aku disini.. Jelas-jelas tadi aku menutup pintu kamarnya juga cukup kencang kok."

Ah iya.. Memang tadi dia memikirkan Haechan.

"Kau habis darimana?"

Yoonho menunjukkan sebuah buku kecil ditangan kanannya, Mark mengerang melihat buku itu, "Apa lirikmu sudah jadi?" Tanya Mark.

"Sudah selesai..." Ujar Yoonho gembira, dia menaruh buku itu di meja belajarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, "Kau tidak bisa konsentrasi karena kau terlalu ingin untuk bertemu Haechan, temui saja kenapa sih?"

Mark melihat jam di dinding kamarnya, "Haechan pulang ke rumahnya tadi sore.." Jawab Mark dengan nada kecewa.

"Ke rumahnya saja sekarang.. Pemeriksaan malam kan jam sepuluh, kau masih punya waktu dua jam sampai pukul sepuluh."

"Tapi.."

Yoonho mendengus dengan kesal melemparkan bantalnya pada Mark, "Ya! Kau disini juga tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan lirikmu itu. Toh, pikiran dan jiwamu memang sedang tidak berada disini untuk membuat lirik itu kan? Apa kau sangat menyukainya sehingga selama dua puluh empat jam pikiranmu hanya dipenuhi olehnya?"

"Memang.." Mark mengakui bahwa ucapan Yoonho memang benar adanya, "Penilaian bulanannya tapi kan minggu depan."

"Ah sudahlah.. Kau itu jenius Mark Lee, kalaupun kau kerjakan liriknya satu hari sebelum penilaian pun kau pasti akan tetap mendapatkan nilai tertinggi nanti."

"Jadi.." Mark menampilkan senyumnya, "Haruskah aku pergi?"

Yoonho mengangguk, "Pergilah.. Kekasihmu yang imut itu juga pasti merindukanmu."

Mark mengernyit tak suka, "Imut kau bilang? Yah! Kau tidak berhak menyebutnya imut!"

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa? Sexy?"

"Kim Yoonho!"

Yoonho tertawa puas saat mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Mark, "Pergi sana, lama-lama disini kau jadi gila Mark Lee."

Mark memakai hoodie birunya, "Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan pergi sekarang!" Gumamnya lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan cukup keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Just like ordering new clothes online  
It takes too long to get to the day I'm meeting you  
I want to see you faster and show you off_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya di jalanan, sesekali melihat jam di ponselnya. Dia berdiri didepan rumah Haechan, menunggu kekasihnya itu keluar dari dalam rumah. Tadi ketika Mark mengirim kakao nya pada Haechan, anak itu berkata dia sedang membantu ibunya memasak dulu, tetapi Mark tidak menyangka Haechan akan selama ini.

Mark menghela napasnya, dia benar-benar ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu secepat mungkin. Dia merindukan Haechan. Amat sangat merindukannya, sampai rasanya ia bisa gila jika tidak bertemu Haechan hari ini.

"Hyung.."

Mark tersenyum senang, dia merentangkan tangannya dan Haechan pun segera memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka akhir-akhir ini memang jarang bertemu, Haechan sibuk dengan kegiatan klub teater nya dan Mark yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk penilaian bulanan, sehingga ketika bertemu sekarang mereka benar-benar meluapkan seluruh rasa rindu mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Gumam Haechan dibahu Mark, "Benar-benar merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga.." Mark mencium puncak kepala Haechan, "Aku senang bisa melihatmu sekarang."

Haechan terkekeh, melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Mark, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat hyung? Apa kau tidak istirahat demi membuat lirik lagu?"

Mark menggeleng, "Tidak sayang.." Mark mencubit kedua pipi Haechan gemas, "Aku tidak bisa membuat liriknya.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu.." Mark menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Haechan, "Setiap hari aku selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan aku tidak tahu menunggu waktu bertemu denganmu itu akan menyiksaku seperti ini.. Kenapa aku bisa sulit sekali untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

Haechan tertawa, dia tentu saja merasa lucu melihat Mark yang merajuk seperti itu, Mark itu terlihat dari luar saja dingin, cool, cuek. Tetapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Haechan, Mark itu sering sekali merajuk padanya apalagi jika mereka jarang bertemu seperti ini.

Sejujurnya Haechan juga merasa bersalah pada Mark karena terlalu sibuk dengan klub teaternya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekolahnya akan mengadakan pentas seni dan Haechan ditunjuk untuk menjadi pemeran utama, sehingga dia harus berlatih setiap hari dari selesai jam pelajaran tambahan sore sampai malam. Kebetulan hari ini klub memberikannya istirahat, dan dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. Tetapi Mark mengatakan kalau dia akan kerumahnya, Haechan tentu saja tidak menolah dan merasa senang karena bisa bertemu Mark.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita berkencan seharian saja.." Ucap Haechan.

Kedua mata Mark berbinar, "Berkencan?"

"Iya.. Sebagai permintaan maafku karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk."

"Okay.. Besok aku akan menjemputmu disini." Mark menangkupkan wajah Haechan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Donghyuck-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Rasanya.. Aku bahagia sekali bisa melihat wajahmu hari ini."

"Hyung, berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.." Protes Haechan, dia itu paling tidak tahan jika Mark sudah berkata manis. Bukannya dia tidak suka, tetapi Mark terlalu sering mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu sehingga membuatnya merasa aneh sendiri. Dia itu juga pria yang akan bosan jika terlalu sering mendengarkan kata-kata manis. Haechan lebih memilih untuk diperlakukan manis oleh Mark daripada diberikan kata-kata manis darinya.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Dulu iya.." Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi kau terlalu sering melakukannya sehingga membuatku bo-"

Mark memotong ucapan Haechan dengan mencuri satu ciuman manis dari bibir Haechan, "Arraseo.. Aku tidak akan sering-sering mengucapkannya lagi."

Haechan memukul bahu Mark, "Hyung, kita ini berada didepan rumahku!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kalau nanti ayah atau ibuku melihatmu menciumku bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Mark mengangkat bahu seolah itu permasalahan mudah, "Kenapa kau selalu malu melakukan skinship denganku didepan orang lain?"

Haechan mendengus, menunjuk Mark dengan telunjuk didepan wajahnya, "Karena kau itu kadang kelewatan!"

Mark mengangkat alisnya, "Kelewatan?"

"Waktu kita sedang makan bersama dengan Yoonho hyung dan Hongwon hyung, kau dengan seenak jidatmu itu menciumku didepan mereka! Demi Tuhan, Mark Lee.. Itu sungguh memalukan..!" Jelas Haechan tentang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu, untuk mengadakan keberhasilan Haechan karena sudah berhasil dipilih menjadi pemeran utama, Mark mengajak Yoonho dan Hongwon makan bersama. Semuanya berjalan biasa saja sampai akhirnya, ketika makan es krim sebagai makanan penutup Haechan tidak memperhatikan kalau ada es krim yang tersisa disekitar mulutnya, sehingga dengan santainya Mark menempelkan bibirnya di atas noda es krim itu dan menyesapnya sehingga es krim yang tersisa itu bersih dari bibir Haechan.

"Ah itu.." Mark tertawa mengingat kembali kejadian itu, karena setelah selesai makan Haechan marah padanya dengan alasan malu kepada Yoonho dan Hongwon, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu kan memang satu-satunya cara untuk membersihkannya."

"Kau menyebalkan.." Gumam Haechan.

Mark mengacak rambut Haechan, "Maaf sayang, aku hanya bercanda." Mark melihat jam di ponselnya, "Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, aku harus kembali sebelum pemeriksaan malam."

Haechan mengangguk mengerti, melepaskan pelukannya dengan Mark, "Kembali lah.. Kalau kau telat nanti kau bisa dihukum oleh Park songsaenim."

"Kau masuk duluan, nanti aku akan pulang ketika kau masuk ke rumahmu."

Haechan menggeleng, "Kau duluan.."

"Andwe.. Kau dulu.."

"Arraseo.." Haechan mengelus pipi Mark, "Hati-hati ya.."

Mark menahan tangan Haechan yang mengelus pipinya, "Kau tahu, aku selalu menyukai ketika tanganmu menyentuh pipiku seperti ini.. Rasanya hangat."

Haechan mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengelus pipi kiri Mark juga, "Seperti ini?"

Mark memejamkan matanya, "Ya. Seperti ini.."

"Tapi, kau harus pulang sekarang."

Mark menggeleng, menahan kedua tangan Haechan, "Biarkan seperti ini.. Sebentar saja.."

Haechan mengalah, dia membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya berada di pipi Mark. Sejak mereka masih berteman dulu juga Mark selalu menyukai ini. Tubuh Mark itu tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, dan menurut Mark tubuh Haechan itu hangat.. Jadi setiap Mark merasa kedinginan, dia selalu meminta Haechan untuk menaruh kedua telapak tangannya dikedua pipinya seperti ini.

"Sudah ya.. Pulang sekarang.." Haechan kali ini benar-benar menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Mark membuat pria Kanada itu sedikit menatapnya kesal, "Aku tidak mau kau kena hukuman hyung."

Mark mendesah kecewa, "Aku tahu.."

"Jangan kecewa begitu, besok kan kita bertemu lagi.."

"Iya. Iya." Mark tersenyum, "Masuk sana.."

"Iya, hati-hati ya.."

Mark melambaikan tangannya pada Haechan sebelum anak itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan setelahnya Mark pun berjalan kearah halte bus untuk kembali ke asrama sebelum jam pemeriksaan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Actually, every night  
I look at our photos  
Again, every night  
I keep smiling to myself_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Donghyuck-ah.. Tidurnya jangan malam-malam ya." Pesan ibunya sebelum Haechan masuk ke kamarnya.

Haechan menunjukkan deretan gigi ratanya pada sang ibu, "Ne, eomma."

Haechan masuk ke kamarnya, menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur, kemudian otaknya mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Mark barusan setelah lama tidak bertemu. Haechan mengambil ponselnya, membuka gallery foto diponselnya yang tersimpan banyak sekali fotonya bersama dengan Mark. Dia melihat semua foto-foto itu satu persatu setiap malam, Haechan tidak pernah bosan melihat semua foto itu. Dia malah tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat seluruh foto tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cause I'm loving you  
Cause I'm loving you  
Listen carefully to my heart_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangannya berhenti menggeser ketika sampai di salah satu foto favoritenya, itu foto saat mereka berdua baru masuk ke SMA. Dan itu foto pertama yang mereka ambil bersama. Sebelumnya, selama SMP mereka tidak pernah berfoto bersama oleh karena itu ketika bisa berfoto bersama untuk pertama kalinya Haechan merasa amat sangat senang.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Mark Lee." Gumam Haechan.

Haechan menutup matanya, berusaha untuk cepat tertidur agar bisa bertemu Mark dialam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _My heart is so strange  
Your face flickers before me  
When I miss you, I keep looking at your picture  
Comforting myself_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak berbeda seperti yang dilakukan oleh Haechan. Mark juga tengah memandangi foto Haechan yang dia ambil diam-diam ketika anak itu tengah serius mengerjakan tugas sastra nya, Mark tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kekasihnya yang begitu manis di foto tersebut.

"Kenapa ada pria semanis ini didunia? Astaga.." Mark membalikan posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya didalam bantal, gemas sendiri karena wajah Haechan yang kelewat manis.

"Biarkan aku melihat fotonya sekali lagi.." Gumam Mark, dia membenarkan posisi tubuhnya sebelum melihat foto itu lagi.

Setelahnya Mark meremas rambutnya frustasi, melihat foto-foto Haechan yang manis itu membuat perasaannya kacau. Mark turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya secara perlahan, hanya dengan melihat foto Haechan saja jantungnya sudah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sungguh.. Mark tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Hanya Haechan yang dapat membuatnya begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _My heart is so strange  
When I'm closing my eyes  
As if a warm breeze passed by  
You come inside me_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, Mark memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Tetapi sampai satu jam kemudian dia tidak bisa jatuh tertidur, hatinya terasa aneh. Ketika Mark berusaha untuk menutup matanya, dia merasakan angin yang hangat menerpa tubuhnya seolah-olah Haechan sedang berada di dekatnya.

Mark bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya, pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan tentang Haechan, Haechan, dan Haechan. Padahal tadi mereka sudah bertemu, tetapi rasanya itu belum cukup untuk Mark.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Haechan di ponselnya. Dia tahu mungkin Haechan sudah tertidur sekarang, tetapi dia benar-benar butuh mendengarkan suara Haechan sebentar saja..

"Ne, hyung?" Mark tidak menyangka Haechan akan mengangkat teleponnya pada saat nada dering pertama berbunyi. Mark mengernyit heran, suara anak itu tidak terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.. Apa anak itu juga tidak bisa tidur sama sepertinya?

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Mark.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." Haechan memeluk bantalnya malu, "Aku terus memikirkanmu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's hard to explain  
But you make me feel love  
It's so strange_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya saat Haechan mengatakan kalau anak itu tidak bisa tertidur karena memikirkan dirinya. Astaga.. Haechan membuatnya benar-benar merasakan apa itu cinta. Perasaanya terasa aneh namun menyenangkan disaat bersamaan.

"Hyung?" Panggil Haechan.

"Hm?"

"Aku sungguh berharap, aku ada di asrama sekarang.." Cicit Haechan.

Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tentu saja! Dia juga berharap Haechan berada di asrama sehingga dia bisa menemui anak itu dan memeluknya, tetapi sepertinya hal itu hanya bisa terjadi didalam imajinasinya saja.. Dia tidak mungkin menerobos keluar dari asrama sekarang, dia bisa kena masalah dan Haechan juga pasti akan melarangnya.

"Tidurlah.." Ujar Mark, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi pada Haechan. Menghubungi anak itu ternyata bukan membuatnya merasa lebih baik namun sebaliknya. Menghubungi Haechan malah membuat perasaannya jauh lebih kacau dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau bertemu hyung.."

"Donghyuck-ah.." Lirih Mark, "Aku bisa gila kalau kau seperti ini.."

Kedua pipi Haechan memerah mendengar ucapan Mark, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ucapan Mark, "Aku akan tidur."

Mark mengangguk walaupun Haechan tidak akan bisa melihatnya, "Mimpi indah sayang.."

"Ya.. Hyung juga."

"Donghyuck-ah.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Haechan tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, selamat malam."

Mark menaruh ponselnya di meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, dia menarik selimutnya sebatas dada, berusaha untuk tertidur. Dan kali ini usahanya tidak sia-sia, pria Kanada itu terlihat sudah memasuki alam mimpinya dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _There's a lot of clothes in my closet  
But I have nothing to wear these days  
I try harder to look good  
All the guys in your photo album annoy me  
I secretly look through the photos and accidentally click like_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark berdiri didepan lemari pakaiannya yang terbuka amat lebar, menunjukkan banyaknya baju yang terdapat didalam lemari itu. Dia bersedekap, berpikir baju apa yang akan bagus untuk kencan bersama Haechan hari ini.

Mark ingin terlihat luar biasa di depan Haechan hari ini, karena terakhir kali dia melihat galeri foto milik kekasihnya itu, disana terdapat beberapa foto idola Haechan yang membuatnya kesal. Jelas saja kesal, idola Haechan itu kan Taemin SHinee yang menurut sang kekasih merupakan idol tertampan di Korea. Mark mendengus mengingat perkataan Haechan padanya itu, padahal kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya, tentu saja Mark merasa dirinya jauh lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat daripada Taemin SHinee.

Mark mengeluarkan beberapa pasang baju dari dalam lemari, menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur, mencoba baju yang sudah dikeluarkan itu namun akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah sebuah desahan kekecewaan yang cukup keras. Seharusnya Mark membeli beberapa pasang baju baru karena dia baru sadar kalau baju yang dia punya itu tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali.

Bagaimana mau menyaingi Taemin SHinee kalau begini caranya, pikir Mark frustasi.

Yoonho yang tadinya tidak peduli dengan Mark kini merasa kasihan juga melihat teman sekamarnya itu tengah kebingungan. Dia menghampiri Mark kemudian menepuk bahunya, "Yah.. Kenapa kau tidak percaya diri seperti biasanya?"

Mark menatap Yoonho putus asa, "Kenapa aku tidak beli baju baru kemarin-kemarin? Yoonho-ya, aku bisa kalah dengan Taemin SHinee kalau begini."

Yoonho terdiam beberapa saat. Kalah dengan Taemin SHINee? Jangan bilang kalau sekarang Mark sedang berusaha mengalahkan penampilan seorang idol terkenal seperti Taemin hanya karena Haechan mengidolakan pria itu? Memang sih, Haechan itu sering sekali heboh kalau sudah membicarakan SHINee, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah Lee Taemin. Tetapi, menurut Yooho ini sih sudah kelewatan.

"Kau bodoh sekali sih.." Ucap Yoonho akhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Memang dengan kau berpenampilan lebih luar biasa dari Taemin, Haechan akan berhenti mengidolakannya? Yah.. Kau harus tahu, kau mungkin memang kekasihnya tetapi kau tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Taemin untuk Haechan karena idola adalah idola." Yoonho memilih baju yang berada di dalam lemari Mark kemudian memberikannya pada pria itu, "Memang jika Haechan bisa rapp sejago Gaeko, kau akan berhenti menyukai Gaeko? Tidak kan? Haechan juga sama. Dia tidak akan berhenti menyukai Taemin sebagai seorang idol hanya karena kekasihnya mengenakan pakaian yang keren. Jadi pakai apa sajalah, toh dia tidak akan memutuskanmu hanya karena kau tidak sekeren Taemin SHINee."

"Begitukah?"

Yoonho menepuk dahinya keras, "Kau ini polos atau memang bodoh darisana nya sih?"

"Kemarin kau bilang aku jenius." Protes Mark tidak setuju jika dibilang bodoh.

"Memang kau jenius untuk urusan menulis lirik rapp, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah hati kau ini payah sekali." Yoonho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku heran, kenapa Haechan mau dengan orang sepertimu."

"Yah!" Seru Mark tidak terima, "Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau masih tanya? Kuberi tahu ya..Kau itu tidak romantis, tidak peka, tidak perhatian, tidak seru, tidak- hmppp!" Yoonho menepuk-nepuk tangan Mark yang menutup mulutnya secara tiba-tiba, "Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sembur Yoonho ketika Mark menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Yoonho.

"Kau cerewet." Jawab Mark singkat, padat, jelas sebelum membawa satu pasang baju masuk ke dalam mandi.

"Itu kenyataannya sialan!" Maki Yoonho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _In shock, I quickly unlike it  
I wish that you'd call me at this hour  
But the only things I get are game notifications  
I think I've fallen in love with you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Donghyuck-ah." Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget karena pintu kamarnya dibuka secara tiba-tiba, "Eomma akan pergi ke Jeju hari ini."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Nenekmu sakit, eomma harus menjaganya. Tidak usah buka restorannya hari ini, lebih baik kau kembali ke asrama saja hari ini."

Haechan mengangguk, "Iya, eomma."

"Eomma pergi ya."

"Iya, hati-hati eomma."

Ketika ia melihat sang ibu sudah kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, Haechan buru-buru melihat layar ponselnya, "Astaga!" Haechan segera menekan un-like di ponselnya karena dia tidak sengaja tadi menekan like di salah satu foto Mark di Instagram.

Bukannya dia tidak mau memberikan like pada foto kekasihnya itu, tapi dia tidak mau saja ketahuan menjadi stalker seorang Mark Lee. Sejak berteman dulu juga Haechan jarang sekali memberikan like di foto Mark dengan alasan 'malas' padahal aslinya dia itu menyalakan notifikasi akun Mark, sehingga jika pria Kanada itu mem-posting sesuatu pasti notif nya akan langsung muncul di ponsel Haechan.

"Aish.. Kenapa notifikasi yang muncul dari game-game menyebalkan ini?" Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena notif yang dari masuk ke ponselnya hanya dari aplikasi game yang dia install.

Haechan menghela napasnya, "Aku memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Actually, today  
I'm only waiting for your call  
And probably tomorrow  
I'll be touching my phone alone_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit kemudian, Haechan sudah duduk diam di kursi meja belajarnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang dari tadi terlihat tidak menunjukkan notifikasi dari kakaotalk ataupun panggilan telepon. Dia sedang menunggu Mark agar menghubunginya. Hari ini kan mereka sudah berjanji akan kencan bersama, tetapi kenapa pria itu belum menghubunginya sampai sekarang?

Biasanya Mark akan menghubunginya jika ia sudah akan mau berangkat untuk menjemputnya, tetapi kali ini Mark belum menghubunginya juga.

 _Apa Mark hyung belum bangun_? Pikir Haechan.

Tetapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikirannya itu. Ini kan sudah pukul sembilan, tidak mungkin Mark belum bangun, karena biasanya Mark sudah akan bangun dari pukul tujuh pagi sekalipun di hari libur. Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memainkan ponsel yang berada di hadapannya. Dia memang selalu seperti ini jika menunggu telepon dari Mark.

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya bosan karena menunggu telepon dari Mark. Tetapi sebosan apapun dia dengan kegiatan ini, dia akan melakukannya di hari esok, atau esoknya lagi, bahkan setiap hari dia akan melakukan hal ini. Mungkin Haechan sudah gila karena cinta tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi.. Dia harus mengakui kalau ia menyukai kegiatan yang membosankan seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Then when you call me  
My red cheeks are like the sunset  
Redder than the evening sunset in the sky  
You color in my heart_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Drrrttt drrrttt_

Haechan hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya karena terkejut merasakan getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya. Haechan melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya dan kedua sudut bibirnya mengembang menjadi sebuah senyuman yang amat manis. Tanpa ragu, dia menjawab telepon dari Mark.

"Ne hyung?"

"Maaf Donghyuck-ah, aku baru akan jalan dari asrama sekarang." Nada suara Mark terdengar sangat menyesal diseberang sana.

Haechan tersenyum maklum, "Tidak apa.. Hyung, baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Haechan sedikit khawatir karena tidak biasanya Mark selambat ini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kalau begitu tunggu aku dan.."

Haechan mengernyit, "Dan apa?"

"Berdandanlah yang manis." Ucap Mark cepat sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

Pipi Haechan langsung merona mendengar ucapan Mark barusan, bahkan lebih merah daripada cahaya matahari terbenam. Haechan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Astaga.. Mark Lee..!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's hard to explain  
You wouldn't know  
How happy I am after meeting you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mark untuk sampai ke rumah Haechan karena hanya dengan waktu 20 menit Mark sudah bisa sampai didepan rumah Haechan, dengan segera ia menghubungi anak itu agar keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Donghyuck-ah, aku sudah sampai."

Setelah Haechan mengatakan ' _Aku keluar_ ', Mark memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menunggu Haechan didepan rumahnya seperti kemarin malam. Namun hari ini tidak selama kemarin karena dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Haechan sudah keluar dari dalam rumahnya sambil membawa tas ransel dibahunya.

"Bawa ransel?" Tanya Mark.

Haechan mengangguk, "Aku sekalian pulang ke asrama nanti."

"Oh.." Mark melepaskan tas ransel itu dari pundak Haechan, "Aku saja yang bawa."

Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum manis serta wajah merona nya ketika mendapati perlakuan manis dari Mark. Mungkin bagi orang lain, hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa saja. Tapi bagi Haechan berbeda, perhatian kecil dari Mark itu merupakan sesuatu yang berharga untuk Haechan.

"Hyung." Panggil Haechan.

Mark menatapnya, "Ya?"

"Peluk."

Tanpa diminta dua kali oleh Haechan, Mark segera menabrakkan dirinya dengan Haechan. Membawa anak itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Tidak sekalian minta cium?" Kekeh Mark.

Haechan ikut terkekeh, "Tidak, aku tidak merindukan bibirmu, aku merindukan pelukanmu."

"Padahal kemarin kita juga pelukan."

"Memang." Tanpa diduga Haechan mencium pipi kanan Mark, "Tapi pelukanmu itu seperti candu buatku."

Mark menangkup kedua pipi berisi Haechan dengan gemas, "Setiap aku bertemu denganmu, aku selalu merasa bahagia.. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa bahagia itu dengan kata-kata." Mark memajukan wajahnya untuk menyatukan kening mereka berdua, "Ayo kita nikmati hari ini."

Haechan tersenyum lebar, "Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii~**

 **Balik lagi bawa satu songfic markhyuck**

 **Ga bosen kan baca songfic? Karna entah kenapa aku sukanya bikin songfic hehehe**

 **Semoga kalian suka yaaa dan coba deh dengerin lagunya karena lagunya enak banget!**

 **Ditunggu review kalian~**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
